User talk:Skdhjf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Indiana Jones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Treasure x6 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I wouldn't consider using this wiki due to all the sourceless information, vandalism, personal attacks, etc. Lego lord 16:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I just contacted to wikia about this yesterday. This wiki needs cleanup... obviously. Due to Buttongoo's fan article, users have been going crazy around this wiki creating more and more fan pages that are obviously wriiten terribly. I would now agree cleaning this wiki up. Lego lord 19:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey You're an admin and bcrat now. Have fun.--Richardtalk 00:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool Wiki I like ur wiki! --Clon-Vader alias Greeny1 21:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Wow you are an admin. Is there any chance of me being one? --- The dawn is coming... 17:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Dedicated Yes I will be dedicated to this wiki, and help fix it. starting by deleting fan pages. :) --- The dawn is coming... Hey tell me if you like these --- The dawn is coming... Sure. Buttongoo 00:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I just now got your message because I finally rmemebered this account's password. And sure. Buttongoo 00:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't seem to be too active here, could I please have admin/b'crat rights? 03:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Technically I have made a lot of edits here before, I used to share the account "Buttongoo" with my older brother. But yeah, I hate when I come across repeat pages. 04:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, just make me an admin. 18:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Working Hey, I'm working on this wiki to make it better. Take|comm 17:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Lego Indiana Jones is my favorite LEGO series. Hope I can help cleanup this wiki :). Take|comm 17:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, what's up with your signature? Take|comm 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'd be honored to be admin. :) Take|comm 17:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Administrator : :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! And, I'll be sure to stay here. This is the awesomest wiki I've ever come across. Take|comm 17:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks :) Take|comm 17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's fun editing here. Anyway, hope this wiki grows into a more Indiana Jones-like wiki. Take|comm 17:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, with every good edit it comes a little closer. Take|comm 17:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well...it's looking a little better now. Take|comm 17:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: "I'm on my iPod right now": Does Wikia have a skin for iPod users? Take|comm 17:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow..that's bad. An they (Wikia) say they are moving forward with technology; they're actually not. I mean, Wikipedia has a good iPod skin. Take|comm 18:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Slight Change I slightly changed the sidebar to make it look better. Do you like it or do you want me to change it? Take|comm 18:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Administrator request Again I ask you may I be an administrator? --- The dawn is coming... 00:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) First you have to make 50 GOOD edits, then I *may* promote you to admin. Take|comm 00:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, only Bureaucrats can only give users Adminship. (Which is me) ;) Skdhjf(talk) 00:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really? Didn't know that, but thanks for telling me :) Take|comm 00:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :*I think Administrators can apply Rollback rights to other users though. Skdhjf(talk) 00:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So I am a little confused, as in *most* other wiki's, the admin can promote/de-promote someone. Take|comm 00:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but only from Rollback rights and under. Skdhjf(talk) 01:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay :). Take|comm 11:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Yes, the idea to start up a whole new LEGO wiki, as an expansion to Minipedia, with you, and other editors alike, would be great. --- The dawn is coming... Yes I did. --- The dawn is coming... We could just expand Minipeida? --- The dawn is coming... Maybe but can we use Minipedia? we already have about 500 pages. --- The dawn is coming... Maybe but can ask Wikia to change the URL? --- The dawn is coming... Possibly; that could be an option. I still think there needs to be a little more reasoning as to why it needs to be a separate wiki - if your reason is that it needs to be "revamped", then we could just make up new formats for the articles. If the URL is an issue, we could just change it via asking wikia for our liking. Everything can be changed, and easily. Besides, we already have about 500 articles; this is a good start for rebooting the LEGO wiki. I'm sure we can come to an agreement soon, you just need to provide a little more reasoning as to why it needs to be separated. Could you do that please? :] --- The dawn is coming... Actually, there is a very intricately formed rule of the titles that may be deemed "odd" in your eyes. If there is more than one variant of a character, (e.g. Luke Skywalker) then the first variant would have a "(1)" in the title, and the next "(2)", and so on; and because some minifigures have variations of the same costume that the character wears (e.g. Harry Potter wearing Quidditch) would be called "Harry Potter (Quidditch; 1)", and then next "Harry Potter (Quidditch; 2)" and so on. These reasons would make more sense once Minipedia has a policy page set up. PID (permanently Buttongoo) and Lego lord have agreed to expand Minipedia and start up a new LEGO wiki but not work elsewhere. Too much time has already been spent on Minipedia and should not be wasted. The current URL is "legofigure.wikia.com" but can be changed to anything else whenever the admin wants it to. --- The dawn is coming... 22:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello the reason why I want to be an Admin here Is so I can change the wordmark delete pages and such --- The dawn is coming... Im sorry i was underage i made an account along time ago and someone else signed me into chat i'm 10 and I can give you my email if you want i just want to get out of ttrouble but still be able to contribute to Brickipedia. my email is: w.s.wright@gmail.com bye Yes --- The dawn is coming... So can you unblock me on LEGO wikia? It's really irritating --- The dawn is coming... When you blocked him it blocks the IP and it blocks me and I can't do anything --- The dawn is coming... RE:Administrator Rights Thanks for making me an admin! Now I can finally delete those unneeded pages! :-) Yoda´s Lightsaber, 10:08, August 01, 2011 (UTC)